Ptolemy
Sagitta Ptolemy is one of Athena's 88 warriors, the Saints. He is a Silver Saint, the second most powerful rank in Athena's army. Ptolemy is the one that shoots Athena with a golden arrow, which starts the time limit in the Sanctuary arc. Story Ptolemy was born in Libya to unknown parents whom he eventually got separated from ue to unknown circumstances. He somehow reached Thebes in Egypt where he was granted the opportunity to train as a Saint. Ptolemy spent several years in Thebes, training under the supervision of an unknown master. During his training he managed to awaken his Cosmo, the source of a Saint's strength, thus earning the right to wear one of Athena's Cloths. His master granted him the Sagitta Silver Cloth which officially made him a Saint. Ptolemy had also managed to develop his signature technique, “Phantom Arrow”. He was then summoned to the Sanctuary in Greece, which was the main base of the Saints and Athena's stronghold on Earth. One day he received the order from the master of Sanctuary, the Pope to kill a visiting lady and the four Bronze Saints that were escorting her. The four Bronze Saints had previously defeated 13 Silver Saints which all had been sent to defeat the Bronzes. Ptolemy would act as a final defense before the Bronze Saints entered the Twelve Temples of Sanctuary. To be sure of his success he disguised himself with a cloak and mask, hoping to get them to lower their guard so that he could strike. The visitors arrived via a plane that landed in the amphitheater of Sanctuary. Ptolemy made his way to the guests and greeted them. He explained that he would escort them to the Pope's chambers, and on the way to the first of the Twelve Temples he explained how the Twelve Temples were built and configured. The visitors were unaware of his intentions as he stopped at the stairs of the first temple while they continued in front of him. He informed them that it was the Aries Temple, but he suddenly raises his voice and said that he would not let them pass it. He threw of his cape and launched his “Phantom Arrow” technique at them. The Saints were caught of guard by his attack, but soon realized tat the shower of arrows shooting from his fist were illusions. The Pegasus Saint retaliated in anger with his “Pegasus Ryusei technique, which struck Ptolemy several times. The force pummeled him and threw him backwards to the ground, severely injuring him. They had however not noticed the golden arrow hidden among the many arrow illusions. The lady known as Saori Kido had been hit by the arrow in her chest right in front of her heart. Due to the impact she soon fell unconscious while the saints desperately tried to figure out a way to remove the arrow. Ptolemy told them that it was useless since the arrow would just keep burrowing further, and when twelve hours had passes, the arrow would completely pierce the girl's heart. In his final breath he said that the only one capable of removing the arrow was the Pope himself, and none other. Concept & Creation Ptolemy was created by Masami Kurumada for Saint Seiya, where he was to act as the trigger of the time limit that was imposed on the Bronze Saints in the Sanctuary arc. The Sagitta Cloth was originally designed by Masami Kurumada for Saint Seiya's first theatrical feature Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris, where it was used by Maya. Kurumada kept his design and introduced Ptolemy in the story. Although wearing the same Cloth, Maya and Ptolemy are not similar. The name "Ptoelmy" comes from the Techniques “Phantom Arrow” By using his Cosmo, Ptolemy creates an illusion of a shower of arrows shooting from his left fist. The illusion is meant to conceal a single golden arrow that will be aimed at its target's heart. When struck, the target will become comatose, giving the arrow time to bury itself further to the heart if unable to pierce it from impact. Merchandise Bandai released a Myth Cloth of Ptolemy in 2015. Category:Saints Category:Silver Saints